Je n'ai jamais compris l'amour (Franne)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: En un París atemporal gris y sucio, Francis Bonnefoy recuerda a la ya fallecida Juana de Arco cuando se le acerca una vendedora de flores a ofrecerle unos lirios, resultando ser la viva imagen de ella.


**_Esta historia es la primera con temática heterosexual que escribo y aún tengo que explicarme a mi misma como ha podido suceder. Y más teniendo en cuenta que Francis es un personaje que detesto un peu._**

**_Pero al ver la ternura que profesa a su querida Juana, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Culpa de Brii y la Rainie, y su diabética influencia sobre el entorno que les rodea._**

**_BSO: Les Champs-Elysees de Joe Dassin/ Je n'ai jamais compris l'amour de Fernandel/My Inmmortal de Evanescence./The Long and Winding Road de The Beatles._**

Los personajes no me pertenecen y esta concebido sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais compris l'amour (Franne)

"_Hola, ojos azules"_

Cruzando la avenida de los Campos Elíseos desde la plaza de la Concordia, no pudo evitar realizar mentalmente un paralelismo mitológico entre el río Lete y la gran longitud de aquel ajardinado bulevar. Allí, en ese etéreo lugar del inframundo descansaban las almas más virtuosas que hubo en vida y se preguntó si el ánima de aquella mortal que creyó olvidada, vagaría ahora por los comercios apostados en las orillas de la vía más famosa de París.

Así quería creerlo; su alma había pasado por el mismo Infierno en la tierra. Quemada en contra de la voluntad de Dios y del pueblo, Juana de Arco habría encontrado el camino que le llevaría a olvidar tan dolorosas secuelas, bañándose en las cristalinas y puras aguas de Lete.

_La plus belle avenue du monde_, pensó Francis lanzando un suspiro al embotado ambiente de la ciudad, viendo pasar los coches, oh infernales y ruidosos corceles del Diablo.

No, aquella calle, incluso aquella ciudad, habían dejado de desprender ese fulgor atrayente que invitaba a los amantes a recorrer cada palmo de pavimento, cada barrio o tienda, cada parque y monumento histórico . París se veía más apagada que nunca, más vieja. Más desgastada de lo que lo estuvo nunca antes y se debía a aquel hedor a final y nostalgia que rezumaba del alcantarillado y de los efluvios del Sena que se colaban por las fosas nasales de los viandantes. La lluvia, aunque mansa, lo cubría y desgastaba todo, como una cortina tediosa que duraba días insistiendo en humedecer y ensuciar las paredes grises y beige de los edificios colindantes.

Grises jornadas de rutina en la ciudad de la luz. Eso era con lo que se enfrentaba cada día Francis al pasar por aquella parte de la metropolitana urbe. Era como si el color se hubiera escondido de la mundana lluvia, enojado y altivo ante la tonalidad de hollín que se había ido apoderando de todo a su paso.

Esto era porque ella ya no estaba y había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que el recuerdo la reviviese.

_Ma Jeanne_, creo verte en cada rostro, en cada espejo, en cada anuncio donde las bellas mujeres exhiben sus mejores rostros para vender algún cataplasma sin efecto ni beneficio. Pero todas ellas, están vacías. Son vulgares carcasas de belleza efímera que se arruga con el tiempo mientras tú permaneces viva, llena de luz, imposible de abatir... pensó el francés encendiendo un cigarrillo frente al escaparate de una farmacia. Dio una profunda calada al venenoso cilindro de nicotina y sintió como sus pulmones se emponzoñaban de esa tóxica nube de humo que, de manera contradictoria, calmaba su destrozado corazón.

-¿Una flor, señor ?- dijo una gentil y cantarina voz a sus espaldas.

Francis se dio la vuelta esperando ver a otra vendedora jovencita, perfecta acompañante para la que vería que iba a ser otra noche de soledad llenada por una desconocida yaciendo entre gemidos placenteros envuelta en sus sábanas de seda granate, pero se equivocaba.

Ahí,tras una enmohecida carretilla de florista, una muchacha de pelo corto rubio y alegres ojos zafiro le ofrecía un lirio añil, flor heráldica de la nación.

El corazón sempiterno de Francis bombeó la sangre con más fuerza que nunca al ver que la viva imagen de su docella guerrera le ofrecía comprar la flor de lis. ¡Ahí era pues, donde se había escondido el color, donde la cromática se había juntado para revelar, como la X en un mapa del tesoro, la ubicación exacta de su amada.

Dios en su eterna sabiduría había estado custodiando su alma en los Campos Elíseos hasta que por la fuerza del sino, el la había resucitado en forma de ingenua vendedora ambulante. Nervioso, trato de contestar:

-No,gracias. Debo irme...- quería huir. ¿Por qué huyes, rata cobarde? se preguntaba sin creerse que después de haber estado buscándola una eternidad, en ese momento quisiera dejarla atrás.

-¿Seguro que no quiere? Están rebajadas señor.- insistió la joven intuyendo con perspicacia que no debía dejarle ir.

El cigarrillo tembló en su mano y tuvo que soltarlo a fin de que las cenizas no cayeran en su traje y corriese la misma suerte que la joven a la que amó. La colilla se perdió entre la chapoteada mugre callejera.

No quiero volver a decepcionarte, no te acerques a mi ese pensamiento palpitaba en su sien como los tambores que daban paso a la muerte en la obra de la Danza Macabra, de Saint-Saens. La melodía se adhirió a su mente, parásita anunciadora de desgracias, necesitaba salir de ahí. ¿Pero tenía que quedar como un ser desagradable y monstruoso ante aquel ángel que le obsequiaba con dádivas florales?

-¿Sabe qué? llévese un ramo para su amada. Y si le gustan, puede pasarse nuevamente por aquí.- dijo ella con cándida ternura mientras juntaba los mejores ejemplares de lirio y se los tendía a Francis, que la observaba sin pestañear.- Considérelo un regalo de la casa...

-No creo que sea necesario, no amo a ninguna mujer.-titubeando, alargó el brazo y cogió su aciano obsequio.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, pálida.

-¡Pero señor, resulta imposible creerlo! Parece usted tan...

-¿Galante?-terminó el francés, tratando de parecer cínico.- Señorita, me halaga pero me temo que no es así. Yo jamás comprendí el amor. Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo prisa.

Con una sonrisa forzada y una reverencia propia de tiempos pasados,Francis trató de escapar de la inocente joven, devolviendo el ramo. Esta contrajo el rostro en una mueca de tristeza al ver rechazadas aquellas delicadas corolas de cielo, que parecieron marchitarse cuando regresaron a su mano.

"_No eres más que un cobarde,un ruin crápula que huye del amor verdadero por miedo a atarse_" parecían decir los lirios, furiosos. "¡Ella ha vuelto a ti,¿por qué no lo asumes?"

-Escuche...-la rendición al reino de los cielos llegó por fin. Francis se dio la vuelta y trató de disculparse por su conducta anterior.- Me he comportado como un cretino y me gustaría compensárselo. ¿Cuánto le debo por el ramo?

Quería pagar con banal dinero en efectivo, pero la muchacha se lo impidió con una nueva sonrisa que ilumino el mojado corazón del francés, calado irremediablemente por las gotas de lluvia.

-Se lo doy gratis, no se moleste. Es un regalo que quiero hacerle.-era tan dulce su rostro y sus ojos que resultaba inútil resistirse a su bello hechizo; quería ser embrujado de nuevo. Renunciar a todo lo que tenía por un beso de sus carnosos labios de crema.

Francis aspiró el aroma de los lirios que volvieron a parecer vivaces y llenos de color, era como si vitoreasen la decisión de Francis de no volver a huir.

-¿Como debo tomar este regalo?- se atrevió a preguntar el francés.

-Digamos que me provoca una sensación muy familiar. Me resulta muy cercano.- se adivinaba cierto rubor sobre las mejillas húmedas de la joven. Sacó de su delantal de profesión una tarjeta azul y grana y se la tendió a su cliente.- Soy Jeannette, y esta es la dirección de mi floristería. Si quiere pasar de nuevo estaré encantada de recibirle. Seguro que para entonces ya habrá comprendido el amor.

Lo tengo delante de mi. Pero necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo se repetía Francis guardando la dirección en la chaqueta de su traje.

-Podría...¿Querría cenar conmigo hoy en Ladurée? -preguntó Francis perdiendo esa antigua seguridad de viejo zorro.

Los ojos de Jeannete se abrieron como dos platos de porcelana azul.

-¡¿Al Ladurée?! Oh no podría, es demasiado caro, yo...

-Insisto. Además tienen los mejores macarons de todo París. Sería una lástima que alguien tan dulce como usted no los probara.-"¿Dulce? Francis, muchacho, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. Pero ella no era una buscona ninfómana que necesitaba aplacar sus instintos sexuales con el. Tampoco era una viuda rica con necesidad de carne joven. Ella era un...ángel¿Cómo demonios se corteja a un ángel?-Me llamo Francis, a todo esto. Debí perder mis modales con mi intento de huir de usted.

Jeannette se rió de aquel comentario, con un sonido parecido al canto de un ruiseñor. Pequeño pajarillo de vuelo nocturno que canta al albor del amanecer.

Detestaba coger el coche pero no había opción si quería llevarla a Ladurée sana y seca. Cuando se pasó por la tienda a la hora del cierre, ella ya estaba lista para sumergirse en el ocio nocturno de la capital. Llevaba un elegante vestido blanco de corte recto con manga francesa de voilé bordado emulando las aletas de peces que coronaban sus brazos delgados. El atuendo realzaba su figura y destacaba sus curvas femeninas. Cuando la vio rodeada de flores, vio emerger a una Venus de su concha, a una Afrodita pura como el agua que los manantiales daban a luz.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿No voy bien para la ocasión?-preguntó Jeannette preocupada por la expresión de desconcierto de su acompañante.

-Oh no, no tema. Esta usted...perfecta...- no quiso perpetuar el momento de presentación y salieron en su coche hacia el restaurante.

La comida estaba deliciosa, el Burdeux reserva excelente, y la bandeja de macarons de postre, más sabrosa si cabía. Pero Francis no prestaba atención a las viandas que fueron trayendo y llevándose al ritmo de una cámara ralentizada. Su vista estaba fijada en la delicada línea del cuello de la joven, que acariciaba distraída el pendiente de su oreja mientras el pianista ejecutaba un sólo de jazz, posiblemente alguna pieza sin importancia de Thelonious Monk. Aquel cuello de princesa cisne, de Madonna en asunción a los cielos, lo era todo en aquellos momentos para sus ojos antediluvianos. Él, que había visto las cosas más bellas del planeta, que había sufrido innumerables batallas pasando delante de el como la bobina de un cinematógrafo, consideraba todo aquello morralla en comparación con la delicada curva de la garganta de Jeannette. Tomó un sorbo de su copa, distraído. Ella sonrió al ver que la observaba detenidamente.

-¿En que piensa, Francis...?

-En nada... sólo paseaba la vista por usted. Me pregunto que clase de propósitos tenía Dios cuando la hizo bajar de los cielos a esta mundana ciudad...- explicó Francis sonriendo sinceramente, pues en verdad se lo preguntaba.

-Tal vez quiso que me encontrara con usted y me pagara una deliciosa cena.- respondió la muchacha cogiendo su copa de tinto y llevándosela a los labios.

-Tal vez...

"¡Recuérdame. Soy yo Francis. Maldita sea, Jeanne,¿no te acuerdas de mi, amor de mi vida? ¿No me reconoces?!" eran como agónicas señales de socorro que Francis lanzaba de vez en cuando, entre suspiros de amor que trataba de disimular, sumergiéndose en las alcohólicas mareas rojas de su vino.

-Ahora que nos conocemos mejor, me parece algo fuera de lugar el que sigamos tratándonos de usted,¿No te parece?-preguntó Jeannete posando una mano sobre la mano. Francis quería cogerla, pero sabía que eso hubiera resultado muy atrevido de su parte.

-Resulta curioso pero una vez una mujer me dijo exactamente que cambiara mi trato con ella, porque ya nos conocíamos mejor.- comentó Francis sintiendo como el vino nublaba sus sentidos y vidriaba ojos de diamante.

-Antes dijiste que no había ninguna mujer.- replicó Jeannette tratando de picarle, suspicaz.

-Y no la hay. No la hay desde ...hace mucho tiempo...-el velo que separaba la realidad del sueño y el anhelo se deshilachaba inexorablemente. Pero no podía espantarla en aquel preciso instante, porque no estaba seguro de tener delante a la misma Jeanne que conoció en el pasado. No podía volver a perderla de nuevo.

-Dijiste que nunca comprendiste el amor. -La florista sonrió con gesto inocente.-Francamente me alegro de que hayas querido compartir ese recuerdo.¿Cómo era?

-Era...- bendito alcohol que haces parecer al borracho el más honesto de los mortales.- como tú... Lo siento, me encuentro un poco mareado...

-¿Estás bien, quieres que llame a un médico?- preguntó Jeannette alarmada, pero Francis la tranquilizó al momento.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.- esbozó su sonrisa de no le des importancia y masajeándose la sien, continuó.- era una mujer dulce, hermosa como la luz del alba sobre la campiña y sus ojos...esos dos zafiros que aquel que osara contemplarlo le indicaban si su alma podía salvarse...

-Vaya. Debía ser una joven maravillosa tal y como la describes...Pero ¿qué ocurrió para que la perdieras?.- La joven no quería presionar al hombre que le había invitado a cenar, pero una insana curiosidad se había apoderado de su voluntad y deseaba conocer en detalle todo sobre Francis.

- Fue todo muy repentino, no me dio tiempo...- trataba de disculparse el francés, profundamente arrepentido por una causa que la florista desconocía. Ella propuso pedir la cuenta y salir de allí lo antes posible, ya que Francis no parecía encontrarse bien.

De nuevo, volvía a estar a merced de una borrachera, como el día después de que Juana de Arco fuera quemada viva ante la mirada indiferente del populacho. Bebió por la misma razón que lo hacía en aquellos momentos: para olvidar.¿Pero como hacerlo si la viva imagen de aquella a la que quisiste con cada fibra de tu cuerpo inmortal, te lo impedía?

-Jeannette, yo...- un rubor de vergüenza invadió sus mejillas.

-Creo que el vino te sienta fatal. Será mejor que andemos un poco, a ver si se te pasa.- recomendó la colectora de flores acariciando con la delicadeza de una madre el ondulado pelo rubio de su acompañante.

Tomándole de la cintura, le guió por la avenida, como una vez antaño hizo Jeanne con él, estando muy malherido. Fue la primera vez que besó a una mortal en medio de una batalla. Ella le miró decidida y él, con el corazón lleno de amor, la envolvió entre sus brazos, muriendo y volviendo a nacer cada vez que sus labios se juntaban. La guerra era inútil, la vida, vana. La belleza natural, vulgar y ofensiva. Todo se fundía en el caos de aquel beso. Hágase la luz, dijo el Hacedor.

**Ella es mi luz**.

Caminaron mucho y muy lejos. La lluvia había amainado y las calles recuperaron sus diferencias que el gris de la tormenta les había arrebatado, volviéndolas iguales a los ojos del transeúnte primerizo y veterano.

Llegaron a la calle Georges Pompidou, conectada perpendicularmente con uno de los puentes más ancianos de la capital; el Pont Marie, enlace directo con la Isla de Saint-Louis. Testigo pétreo de idas y venidas a través de los siglos, era bañado por los limos del Sena. Invocaba, casi agónico, a que los dos amantes lo cruzaran mientras un bateau-mouche, pasaba bajo sus arcos ennegrecidos por la erosión de los elementos.

El cielo límpido de nubes, descubrió sus tesoros titilantes de hidrógeno y helio. Jeannette se detuvo un momento en mitad del viaducto y comprobó que Francis podía mantenerse en pie.

-El río te hará sentir mejor dentro de poco.- afirmó la dama que pasó de nuevo su mano libre de sortijas por el rostro áspero de Francis. La rozó lenta y delicadamente, avivando en el hombre un sentimiento del cual sólo quedaban las brasas.

Una lágrima de plata brotó de su ojo y cayó con fuerza sobre los nudillos de la joven conmocionada por este hecho.

-¿Francis, qué pasa?

- La mujer que me hizo comprender el amor, se fue dejándome un vacío imposible de sustituir. He probado con muchas mujeres, con muchos vinos, pero nada lo cura.-Francis sujetó la mano de Jeannette para evitar que esta la despegara de su faz angustiada.- Sólo puede restablecerse con la misma mujer que me arrebataron...

-¿Cómo? Creo que deberías hablar con esa mujer antes de que te sigas haciendo daño...

-No será necesario irse muy lejos, porque eres tú la mujer con la que quiero hablar.-soltó al fin Francis, respirando con la dificultad propia de un perro con nariz achatada.

-No entiendo, nos acabamos de conocer, es imposible...

Era el momento, tenía que contárselo todo a riesgo de perderla para siempre.

-Tú eres esa luz sobre la campiña al amanecer, esa mirada que discierne entre luz y oscuridad. Te he estado buscando tanto tiempo que ya había perdido la esperanza... Jeanne D'Arc.- Alea jacta est, gimió internamente Francis mientras le sujetaba las manos, besando sus nudillos con una ternura que no conocía barreras. La luna iluminó aquella parte de París incidiendo en el puente donde la pareja se había detenido, lo que a la joven le concedió una belleza casi espectral. La virgen María va a ascender junto con su hijo, no paraba de repetir la mente de Francis, no aún no te vayas. ¿Y si no era para él? ¿Y si sólo estaba loco persiguiendo a ánimas que pertenecían única y exclusivamente al Todopoderoso?

¡_Pero yo la amo, necesito que vuelva. Jeanne, vuelve. Recuérdame!_

-Jeanne, tú eres la mujer a la que amo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero, has vuelto a mi.- inconsciente de la voluntad de su cuerpo se arrodilló ante la joven de rubios cabellos cortos. Ella, presa de la compasión derramo un río de lágrimas al creerse incapaz de ayudar a su pareja a deshacerse de toda aquella tristeza.

-¿Cuántos años tienes...?- pregunto ella con algo de miedo.

-No lo sé...he vivido demasiado que ya no lo recuerdo y mi vida aún existirá pero estará vacía como ahora. Sólo quiero saber si me perdonas por lo que te hice...te dejé a su merced y no me dio tiempo a salvarte de las llamas...

-Francis...Francis, tranquilo...- ella también se agachó y dejó que el barro de la acera se adhiriese a su impoluto vestido.- No has hecho nada malo. No hiciste nada malo, por favor no te culpes de algo que no se pudo evitar.

-Eres la viva imagen de mi Juana de Arco...¡Tienes que ser ella...!- cuán desesperado estaba por descubrir al fantasma de su amada entre el cuerpo de aquella jovencita.

-Tal vez lo sea, Francis. Y de ser cierto, Dios me ha dado la oportunidad de vivir una vida de paz que me fue arrebatada. Ya no llevo armadura ni dirijo ejércitos. Ahora sólo vendo flores y reparto o al menos trato de dar felicidad a la gente .- acercó su cara a la del hombre y con una sonrisa, limpió las lágrimas de su pareja.- Ahora sólo pienso en hacerte feliz a ti. Deja descansar a tu amor del pasado y que se reúna en el reino de las alturas con su familia y el Creador.

Jeannette comprendía por fin la sensación de familiaridad que le transmitía Francis. No fue casualidad que se encontraran. Tampoco su fobia secreta a los fuegos e incendios como aquel que destruyó la casa de su familia cuando era pequeña. Las señales que fue dándole la vida cobraron sentido al ver a aquel hombre deshecho en lágrimas por ella que la llamaba como su Jeanne. El brillo lapislázuli de sus ojos se aclaró cuando la luna iluminó su rostro.

-Por eso te di un lirio...- dijo distraída meciéndose con los haces hipnóticos de luz.- era la flor con la que te conocí...hace ya tantos siglos.

Los recuerdos dormidos de otra vida salieron a la luz del satélite. Francis levantó el rostro

-¿Jeanne?- atónito vio como la joven le sonreía adoptando la misma forma que Juana de Arco. Las mismas curvas en su cara al ensanchar las comisuras de sus labios...

-"Hola, ojos azules..."

Ella se acercó a él de nuevo y esta vez beso sus labios, que tenían un ligero gusto a vino. Aquella entropía, como si el mundo se rompiera y formara en una milésima de segundo, se apoderó de ellos en el Pont Marie.

Oh Luna, diosa Selene, que bajaste a despertar el amor de un pobre pastor con un beso, volvías a obrar por el triunfo de aquel sentimiento inmortal. Tanto tiempo había pasado pero su luz había vuelto a desencadenar los recuerdos adormilados de un amor que se truncó en desgracia.

Cuánto más la envolvía entre sus brazos, más recordaba el sentimiento que había profesado hacia él en el oscuro medievo, donde la única luz que se hallaba era la del faro de Dios.

¿Y si el amor que buscaba no pertenecía a lo divino? ¿Y si era Francis el Dios que había estado persiguiendo y que, ciega en un afán de metafísica conquista, había despreciado por pertenecer a lo terreno?

París, la capital donde la luz era la protagonista, se había olvidado de la más vetusta de todas y fue ella quien iluminó de nuevo la ciudad con la belleza de antaño que había perdido.

Allí estaban juntos de nuevo, besándose con pasión sobre un puente que parecía la unión entre dos mundos.

-¿Fuiste siempre tú?-preguntó ella

-Siempre.- aseguró él, entre beso y beso.

Ya podía envenenarse el mundo con el acónito de la guerra y el Mal. Ya podían caer los imperios milenarios o las tribus más pequeñas. Ya podía sumirse el mundo en la depresión y la indiferencia. La barahúnda del tráfico y de los viandantes que salían a contemplar la noche despejada después de la tormenta, se convirtió en la banda sonora de su momento más especial. Todo, hasta el tono más repulsivo gris de la callejuela más estrecha de la metrópoli se había vuelto brillo de estrellas, y los verdaderos Campos Elíseos llegaron hasta ellos desde el mismo Paraíso.

**_Porque Jeanne había vuelto a él. Y no volvería a perderla de nuevo._**

Finis.

**Y esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Aún no me creo que haya acabado bien, voy a perder mi reputación de destructora de feels.**


End file.
